


Rude Awakening

by Ashtheshortstack



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, In a Sexy Way?, My Brain Literally Pooped This Out, Reveal, Teetering on the Edge of the Sin-Bin Waiting to be Pushed In, This Story is Really Dumb, Waking Up Naked, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Marinette let her emotions get the best of her and slept with Chat Noir... yet that is definitely NOT Chat Noir she woke up to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me all for I have written something awful.

Marinette shifted slightly as she curled her arms around her pillow tightly. Scrunching her nose and furrowing her brow, she nuzzled into the object she hugged trying to get more comfortable.

Why was her pillow so hard? It usually wasn’t so stiff. So warm, either. She groggily blinked her eyes open before flicking her eyes around the room. This was _not_ her bedroom. Where was she? She glanced up to see what was so wrong her, normally fluffy, pillow. Only to see that it was not a pillow, however, it was a body.

The _naked_ body of Adrien Agreste.

Her eyes widened with panic, and she rocketed away from him, exposing herself to the cold air. He budged a tad, and she worried her bottom lip to remain quiet. She didn’t want him to wake up. Marinette began racking her brain of the previous night’s events. Adrien _rejected_ her yesterday, telling her that he was in love with someone else. She was upset. Chat Noir comforted her and led her to his secret hideout in an abandoned building where she cried and talked out everything with him. One thing led to another in her emotional state.

Marinette gaped as shame took over her. She ended up losing her virginity and having comfort sex with her _partner_. What was _wrong_ with her?

But wait. That wasn’t Chat Noir asleep on torn up mattress. It was _Adrien_. The gears spun in her head as she stared at him. If she slept with Chat Noir, but woke up with Adrien Agreste lying there. That means that their transformations wore off… which also means that Adrien is Chat Noir.

“ _Adrien_ is Chat!?” she whispered to herself harshly.

She recently found out that Chat Noir had feelings for her by putting puzzle pieces together. But if Adrien turned her down for another girl, it meant that he turned her down for _herself_.

Her eyes widened as she stared at his sleeping form. “Adrien Agreste is in love with me. I had sex with Adrien Agreste,” she murmured to herself. Saying it out loud made it even more ridiculous.

Suddenly, she jumped in surprise when he began to stir. “Oh, no,” she whined to herself. “Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no.”

Marinette began scanning the room for her clothes. She had to get out of here before it was too late. Quickly, she sprinted towards their pile of garments and began sorting through them. As she clipped her on her bra, groaning came from the mattress. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she rushed to put on her panties.

“Ladybug?”

She stiffened and sucked in a breath. Her back was to him. He couldn’t see her face. If she transformed now, she could escape and he wouldn’t know a thing. She paused and processed that thought before realizing her kwami was nowhere to be seen. _Where was Tikki!?_

Marinette scooped up her courage and slightly turned her head towards him, merely giving him a side eye glance. Adrien was upright, face flushed, staring straight at her. He seemed just as surprised about the entire situation as she was. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it immediately after. She couldn’t figure out if he knew who she was. He had only seen half of her face at the moment, and when they detransformed last night it was too dark and neither could see a thing.

“My lady, I’m so sorry. I completely took advantage of you.”

Marinette’s eyes widened as she blinked in surprise. _He_ was sorry? She knew of his feelings for her, and completely used him as a rebound for—well, _himself_.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Adrien.”

She heard him take in a sharp breath at the mention of his name.  “I did, though. You were completely upset about someone _else_ , and I took advantage of you being upset.” Marinette turned her head to see him a little more, watching him as he buried his face into his hands. “I’m such an ass.” 

She couldn’t take this. She didn’t want a reveal. Not like this. But seeing him so beat up over such a, now ridiculous, thing was too much. Marinette stood, clad in her bra and panties, and strode over to him. She sat down on the beat up mattress before tucking a hand under his chin, lifting his head out of his hands. “Turns out, I was upset over you, Mr. Agreste.”

He peaked an eye open. “Wha…?” When he saw her, she saw the realization take over. He stared at her, slack jawed. “ _Marinette?”_

The girl sighed. “Yeah, we’re pretty dumb, aren’t we?”

“Oh, my God.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re Ladybug.”

“I am,” she paused for a moment. “You’re Chat Noir.”

“Y-Yeah…”

She snorted and couldn’t hold back her laughter. Her fit of giggles took hold, while Adrien gazed at her in disbelief. He cocked a brow at her. “My lady?”

Marinette hid her last laughs behind her hand. “Sorry, we’re just… I can’t believe we didn’t notice.”

He scoffed at her. “ _You_ didn’t notice? At least my hair and eyes change when I transform. You literally have the same pigtails.”

She unconsciously ran a hand through one of her messy twin tails. “You’re right.”

The pair fell into an awkward silence, both unsure of what to say or how to act. The day previous was a complete whirlwind, and now they were being forced to face the consequences.  Marinette was yanked from her thoughts when Adrien let out a gasp.

“Oh, God,” Adrien curled a hand to his chest. “I made you cry—I broke your heart. You were so upset last night, and that was all my fault.”

Marinette chewed her lip as a tinge of pink spread across her cheeks. “Yeah… but you made up for it too?”

He flushed and spun his head away from her. “Did we screw up?” he muttered.

“Maybe a little,” Marinette replied with a shrug.  “This could either completely complicate everything, or we could just discuss everything right now instead of putting it off.”

Adrien glanced down at the thin sheet that covered him. “Should I put on pants first?”

Her blush brightened across her face. “I-I mean—if you, ya know, _want_ to put on pants y-you can.”

A shit eating grin spread across his face. “What are you trying to say, my lady?”

She was suddenly all too aware of the fact that Adrien was being super sweet while being completely bare in front of her. Even though they were intimate the night before, she didn’t know it was Adrien. It was too much at one time. “W-Well, you’re cute, but I can’t—it’s a lot to process right now.”

The blond let out a chuckle. “I get it, Marinette, its fine… and I’m glad you think I’m cute.”

She wined in response to his comment and squeezed her eyes tightly as Adrien moved to go to their “clothes pile.” She heard the patter of his footsteps as he scampered across the concrete floor. The next thing she knew there was a shirt popping over her head. Marinette squeaked in surprise, pushing her arms through the sleeves, before glancing down at the black top. _Adrien’s_ top that he wore. She was instantly engulfed in his scent, and the action made her even more aware of the situation they were in.

The blond sauntered around the mattress, now in his jeans, and perched himself right in front of her. He let out a sigh, his cheeks puffing as he did so. Marinette could say she felt the same way.

They met each other’s gaze and flushed, neither knowing how to behave. Finally, Adrien gathered his courage to speak. “So, you’re Ladybug. It’s always been you. Right in front of me, and I couldn’t see it.”

“Y-Yeah. It’s funny to think that the guy I’ve had a massive crush on all this time was my partner, who apparently has feelings for me. This is all so crazy. We just acted on hormones and my crazy emotions last night, and I’m sure you’ll probably regret it now, knowing who I am. Because all this time you’ve never been interested in me—“

His hand smothered her mouth. “Woah, hold on, Marinette.”

She let out a muffled ‘huh’ from behind his hand as she cocked a confused brow.

“You weren’t the only one upset after yesterday. I liked you as Marinette, but my heart belonged to Ladybug. I got to know Ladybug before Marinette. I’m sure if it was the other way around I would’ve had feelings for you as Marinette first. Either way, I was so distraught because I was sure that I had ruined our friendship. And it hurt so bad to hurt you because I did have some feelings for you in and out of the mask.”

Those bluebell eyes gazed up at him from behind her lashes. “Y-You did?”

“I _do_ , Marinette.”

“You… You _like_ me?”

Adrien couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “I _love_ you.”

She hugged herself tightly. “Really?”

He brushed a stray hair behind her hair. “Really.”

Her lips twitched upward in a small, shy smile. “I love you, too.”

“Great, now that you’ve both got that covered, can I not bear witness to human mating rituals _ever_ again? I hate this every time it happens. Somehow it always happens when they’re in the suits.”

They both flinched as their faces flushed after hearing the new voice. The pair turned to face the sound, only to see two kwamis: one embarrassed and the other quite disgusted. Adrien fumed. “Plagg!”

The kwami folded his arms. “What? It’s the truth.”

Adrien glanced at Marinette. “That’s my kwami, Plagg. He’s a scrooge.”

“Rude!”

Marinette giggled at the interaction. “That’s Tikki, and she’s basically my best friend.”

“Lucky.”

She grinned. “I’d like to say so.”

Plagg harrumphed at the exchange. “I just don’t spoil my chosens all the time like Tikki does.”

Tikki rolled her eyes. “Excuse Plagg’s behavior, he always acts like this when our chosens consummate their love.”

Marinette cocked a brow. “This happens a lot?”

“Yeah, and it’s _gross_.”

“Shut up, Plagg,” Adrien growled.

Tikki hummed in a reply. “Mm-hmm, Chat Noirs and Ladybugs tend to mate when they’re both overwhelmed and fall into an irrational, emotional state.”

“Can we not calling it ‘mating’ that makes it sound nasty,” Adrien groaned.

Plagg threw his paws into the air. “It _is_ nasty! Why is no one listening to me!?”

“Tikki! How come you never told me this could happen? You just let me have a crush on Adrien when you knew I could end up being with Chat Noir?” Marinette cried.

Tikki’s antenna’s drooped with guilt. “Well… I knew it’d be okay because I knew Adrien was Chat Noir…?”

“What!?” they both shouted in surprise.

“Surprise! We knew all along!” Plagg chimed in sarcasm with the best jazz hands he could muster.

Marinette groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “If you both had just told us, a lot of problems would be avoided right now.”

The red kwami flew to her chosen and nuzzled her cheek. “But this is how it was supposed to happen.”

She gaped at the creature. “With us risking our future? What if I got pregnant or something!”

Adrien physically paled. “Oh, no. I hadn’t even thought about that.”

Tikki giggled at the pair. “Sillies! Ladybugs and Chat Noirs can’t have children without the intent to. If a Ladybug intends on getting pregnant, she needs to find a temporary replacement before it can be done.”

Marinette blinked in surprise. “So, as long as I’m wearing the earrings I can’t get pregnant?”

“Exactly!”

The raven haired girl let out a sigh of relief while a grin spread across Adrien’s face. “Huh, that’s good information to have,” he stated with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Marinette shoved his face away from her. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually wants me to write the smut, I can give it a shot. But at the moment, I'm not proud of this. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it. I regret every second.


End file.
